The News
by itachiswifeu
Summary: [ONESHOT] It was the news that made the ever pacifist Kira Yamato beat out of crap of Athrun Zala, his best friend. AXC, KXL, implied past KXF


Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it, no matter how much I wish for it especially to own Athrun Zala

* * *

Cagalli sighed. She was undoubtedly nervous, happy, anxious, scared, all possible floods of emotion mixed together in the young, but capable Chief Representative of Orb. The blonde had just received the news, and now impatiently waiting for a certain, green eyed, blue haired chairman to answer her call.

Cagalli tapped the table with her index finger. It didn't help that in 30 minutes time, she was having a very important meeting regarding Orb's current economy. Cagalli realized that she should just have to wait until the meeting's over. Unfortunately, every meeting with the Emirs won't end until at least five hours from now, she couldn't afford to wait that long.

So if the certain Zala would pick up his phone…

Her wish was granted two seconds later.

"Oh Athrun I'm… sorry, could you please get me Chairman Zala? This is Chief Representative Athha, please, tell him that I need him to answer right now, nothing is more important than this…"

* * *

Kira had been worried about his twin sister. Especially when he heard from Kisaka, Cagalli's ex-bodyguard casually commented on how Cagalli had been immersing herself with works to the point of skipping meals. True. it was hard to be a politician, let alone a leader of a country, at a young age. But Kira doesn't find it necessary for Cagalli to skip her meals.

He cared about his twin sister a lot. After all, she only got him as a living relatives. At least he still got his mum.

Promising Lacus that he will be returning in a few days, he left PLANT in a civilian space shuttle. Clad in a jeans, black shirt and sunglasses instead of his normal military attire, nobody would ever thought that the 23 years old was actually a war veteran.

Upon his arrival, Kira get into the limousine that Kisaka arranged a few hours earlier, bringing him straight to the Athha Mansion. As everyone know it, the humongous mansion was not only acting as the residence of the Chief Representative, but also official office and Parliament Building.

Kira couldn't wait to meet his sister, albeit just meeting her four months ago while accompanying Lacus Clyne, singer-turned-politician a.k.a his girlfriend to Orb on official visit.

Entering the living room of Cagalli's quarter, Kira was greeted by Kisaka. Of course, Cagalli had no idea about her twin surprise visit.

"Chief Representative is going to have a meeting in half an hour, but I guess you can meet her for a moment before retiring to your room," said Kisaka.

Kira nodded, feeling thankful towards the older man. He walked towards Cagalli's official office, in hope to give her a pleasant surprise. He only knew Cagalli as his twin when he was sixteen with war raging between Alliance and Plant, so when the peace had come they both had hoped that they could mend their relationship as a normal siblings.

The door was left open, and he decided to tip-toe instead, entering her office.

What he heard next was enough to make his heart dropped. Kira clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, turning as red as tomato as he dashed outside and asked the driver to send him back to the airport.

The blonde was too anxious to realize his presence.

* * *

Cagalli gathered her things into her briefcase, noting that she only got ten minutes left before the meeting started.

A knock causes her to turn around.

"Come in," It was Kisaka. The older man may no longer be her bodyguard, in fact he had been one of the Emirs loyal to Cagalli. But he could not help but to act as a surrogate father to the princess. That included making sure Cagalli was well-prepared in everything.

"So Chief Representative, we got ten more minutes," said Kisaka, his left index finger tapping his watch on the right.

"I know, just a little bit," she frantically looked into her briefcase one more time, "and done. Let's go," she smiled, leading the way. Kisaka followed.

"So, how was the meeting?"

"Kisaka, how can I say anything when the meeting hadn't even start? Duh," she rolled her eyes.

"Not that," Kisaka shook his head. "I mean the meeting with your brother,"

Kisaka's statement left Cagalli on her track. Wait what? The blonde turned to her former bodyguard, looking as confused as ever.

"Didn't Kira said that he's going to meet with you for a moment before taking a rest? I even left him in front of your office,"

"Oh no," Cagalli muttered, eyes wide with realization.

* * *

Kira took the earliest shuttle going back to PLANT. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was fuming. It was as if the third Alliance-PLANT war was going to happen in a few hours' time.

He was so angry that he didn't even greet anyone with mannerism. He knew very well his destination, and upon touching down the terminal, he was almost running. His hair dishevelled, his shirt was stained with sweat. Grabbing a car, he drove full-speed, ignoring the speed limit and traffic police trying to catch up on him, voices echoed from the speaker.

"Sir Kira, you can't enter as you…" he ignored the soldier guarding the room, barging in just like that. There was at least ten people in the room, apparently they were having some sort of meeting.

All of them turned their head towards the cause of the ruckus. Lacus Clyne was initially happy, but was immediately frowned at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Kira I thought…" Lacus got ignored as Kira launched himself to the person sitting at the head of the table.

Without expecting it, a certain green eyed, blue haired guy got punched by a raging brunette.

"What the fuck!" Athrun Zala spat out, totally not ready for any harassment from his best friend.

"This is what you should get you moron!" yelled Kira, keep on punching the Chairman. Athrun could not do anything as he was pinned to the ground, he started to bleed. Lacus was confused, and councilman Yzak Joule sniggered. Everyone else was whispering with utter disbelief, witnessing Lacus Clyne's bodyguard harassing the Chairman of PLANT.

The bodyguards tried to separate the two of them but to no avail. Kira was unusually strong at the moment. He even had his SEED mode on. Only after a few minute, with a few more bodyguard they managed to separate the two, with Athrun getting up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Kira stared grudgingly towards the bluenette, with curses coming out non-stop and was now forced to be detained.

"What's getting into him?!" Athrun burst out. It hurts as hell.

* * *

Cagalli could not concentrate at all. In fact, for the first time in her life, she made up excuses to finish the meeting as early as possible. In one and a half hour, she dismissed everyone, instructing Kisaka to prepare the space shuttle as fast as possible. She couldn't sleep during the journey. Kira could not be reached, and he knew that Athrun was supposed to have a meeting with PLANT's Supreme Council.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Kira,"

The blonde rushed to the council, with Kisaka having a hard time to follow her lead, especially when she heard someone assaulting Chairman Zala.

"Chief Representative, wait up!"

"I got no time to waste Kisaka!" said Cagalli as she walk really fast as she dialled Athrun's number. She even tried Lacus. Dearka and Yzak's. Everyone in the area got goosebumps from the dark aura emitted by the blonde. It was not until five minutes later she saw something pinkish just around the corner. "Lacus!" she called. The said lady turned around.

"Oh, Cagalli, finally!" the pinkette said, expiring out her breath in relief.

"What's happening here?" Cagalli asked, Lacus leading the way. Lacus shook her head.

"I don't know. Kira was still detained for punching Athrun," Lacus said, still confused.

Cagalli groaned.

When Cagalli finally reached Athrun's room, Athrun was sitting at the edge of his bed, with fellow councilman Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, and his officers Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke surrounding him, with the older higher ups whispering in dismay. Yzak was grinned creepily, Dearka still confused, Shinn sniggered saying something along the line "You deserve it," and the Hawke sisters look at their former crush in sympathy.

"Athrun!" Cagalli gasped, hurriedly attending to the blue hair. Athrun was scowling, but upon the sight of Cagalli, he beamed. They forget temporarily about their position as Chairman Zala and Chief Representative Athha.

"Cagalli," He could hardly speak, but she ran straight into his embrace nonetheless. They would almost kiss if not for a snort across the room.

Cagalli turned around only to find Kira, handcuffed and forced to sit on the chair, heavily guarded. Cagalli and Athrun glared at him. Cagalli for beating her boyfriend, and Athrun for disturbing their kiss and also got beaten.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Cagalli yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Well maybe you can ask that bastard over there!" Kira roared back. Lacus put her hand on Kira's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Dearka was the first one to speak up.

"Yamato, could you please tell us what really happen? We all need an answer here," the tanned-skin blonde frowned in confusion. He never saw Kira like that. Kira was normally a gentle and naïve person, he won't mind paying after Dearka. Yzak besides him, on the other hand, could not get enough of Kira beating the crap out of Athrun. He enjoyed every single pain inflicted on Zala.

"Just ask him what he do to my sister!"

"He didn't do anything to me!" yelled Cagalli furiously. The siblings exchanged death glares.

"Relax Kira," coaxed Lacus. "Calm down,"

"How can I calm down Lacus, when my supposed best friend got my sister pregnant!"

Everyone in the room gasped, minus Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and surprisingly, Yzak.

Dearka slowly nodded in understanding. "You fucked Cagalli and got her pregnant? I see. No wonder. You deserve it man, especially when the beating come from her brother," He patted Athrun's shoulder. Athrun and Cagalli both glared at him making the Councilman Elsman to cower in fear despite being a year older.

"Of course," Yzak smirked, his eyes glint wickedly.

"And I thought you are so well-disciplined and everyone's role model Chairman Zala, tch this is unexpected," Shinn taunted.

The elder ones buzzed in agreement, about the youngsters who can't keep their hands to themselves. They had decided that it was nothing to serious, only Chairman Zala was a hormonal young adult, and he deserved the beating thus leaving the room. Some of them however, make a fuss on the scandalous news and can't help but to worry over Chief Representative's health. A Natural and Coordinator union can be very fruitful provided they be very careful during the pregnancy period, and not tinkering any longer with the child's genetic material.

"Well Cagalli's my girlfriend!," Athrun countered back. He looked like as if he wanted to kill his best friend - I mean – former best friend right there and shred him to pieces.

"And she's my sister! I'm going to Orb to make sure she doesn't skip her meals, not to find out that she slept with you!"

"Well I decide whatever I wanna do with my boyfriend thank you very much Kira!"

"Not including sleeping with him! Cagalli he's a guy you should know better!" Kira countered.

"You overreact Kira, as if you never have sex with a girl before!" Athrun yelled, looking annoyed as well.

"Yeah with that Allster girl!" Cagalli chirped in, nodding wholeheartedly. "On Archangel! During the war!"

"Don't steer off the topic you two! We are talking about the two of you right now!" Kira turned even redder, from anger and embarrassment.

"How come that's different? You fucked your girlfriend and I fucked mine!" Athrun said hotly. The ladies and the elders gasped, never knew a man like Athrun would be capable of using such foul language.

"But still-"

"Enough Kira. You really need to really calm down," said Lacus in a voice filled with authority. Probably the poor girl could not hear about the past girlfriend of Kira Yamato and their sex life.

"You are coming with me," Lacus ordered. Snorted, Kira stand up. Lacus motioned the guards to leave him to her, and the others to leave Cagalli and Athrun alone.

Yzak close the door and Athrun finally breath out in relief. He snaked his arms on her waist, pulling her closer to him and making her sit on his lap. "Cagalli, you are pregnant," he said as she warped her hands on his neck.

"And?"

"You shouldn't rush here, it's not good for the baby," Athrun said genuinely. "Though I miss you so bad," he admitted. Cagalli's heart fluttered. There's a reason why she fell in love with the blue haired coordinator. She pecked Athrun's cheeks.

"It's alright Athrun," Cagalli grinned. "The baby's going to be okay, I'm his mother,"

Athrun smiled. He snaked his right hand under her legs, turn around and lay her down before he lay down himself. Athrun warped his hand on her waist again.

"How do you know our baby is a he? For all we know it could be a she," he teased, kissing her forehead. Cagalli pouted.

"No, it's going to be a he, I'm positive of that," she said confidently. Athrun grinned. "Wanna bet?"

"What are you betting?" Cagalli raised her eyebrows.

"If it's a he, I'll be your slave for a month,"

"If it's a she?" Cagalli asked. Athrun replied mischievously.

"Let's have a sex marathon," he purred sexily. Cagalli couldn't help but to blush. "Athrun you pervert!"

"I'm only a pervert for you princess," he said, kissing his lover on her lips savouring all the bliss she offered.

* * *

It was night time. By then, the whole colony knew about the newest gossip, that Kira Yamato had assaulted Chairman Athrun Zala for impregnating his sister, Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb. The phone won't stop ringing from all over the world. The paparazzi even took it upon themselves to camp outside the Zala Mansion, all hoping to take a picture or two of Athrun and Cagalli.

The news was even debated online, with traditional older people disagree with pre-marital sex. The younger ones indeed, mostly had no problem with it. They even use the two as an excuse to have sex with their partner, quoting 'as long as it's love', even promoting and encouraging the unity between Coordinators and Naturals and hopefully deceasing any remnant of war. Athrun rolled his eyes reading their excuses written online. Well, all fair in love and war.

Of course, he and Cagalli was having an earful from both the Supreme Councils excluding Lacus, Yzak and Dearka and the Orb Emirs. Kisaka in particular, didn't take the news very well, but still he arranged for more bodyguards around Cagalli and even advised the mother-to-be to be extremely careful.

Cagalli took a deep breath. When she finally able to think logically, Kira being mad makes sense. Kira sat by himself at the bench in the backyard, when Cagalli approached him. The Zala mansion was so big that they can't hear any reporter waiting outside, also thanks to the superior security around the mansion. Athrun initially wanted to confront him with her, but Cagalli managed to convince her boyfriend to stay in his room.

"Hey Kira," said Cagalli, her voice softened.

"Cagalli," he was speechless. Kira sighed, looking to the ground. "I was so childish, didn't I?"

Cagalli grinned. "A bit,"

Apparently, Lacus had managed to knock some sense into Kira's head. Cagalli silently thanked Lacus.

"Well I dunno, I mean he's my best friend, but you are my sister and I don't want to see you cry again," Kira confessed. Cagalli was touched, but she knew better than that.

"Kira, I'm not going to cry again, I promise. I'm not going to leave Athrun and so does he,"

"But-"

"And that's why all of us are working so hard to maintain the peace. So all of us can live with the ones we love, without prejudice or worries. I don't want any war to erupt Kira, it was a nightmare to each one of us, to be separated to our loved ones, lost them and mourn over them. I don't want the war to happen again, two is more than enough,"

"I know. I hate it if there's another war too. Too much headache," Kira admitted.

The siblings did not say anything for a while. The silence broke only when Cagalli finally said,

"Kira, Athrun proposed me and I need your blessing,"

"Well if I say no you're still going to marry him right?" He teased. Cagalli blushed, but smile nonetheless.

"I love you Cagalli, and if being with Athrun's going to make you happy, then who am I to say no? Eventhough I'm the older one,"

"Thank you Kira, I love you too, you are the best brother I can ever ask," Cagalli hugged her twin brother happily. She then pouted, "But I'm the older twin!"

"No way kiddo," he ruffled her hair.

They stay outside a little longer, Cagalli's head on her brothers' shoulder. They both were cherishing the siblings moment while gazing upon the stars.

Athrun looked through the window worriedly. Only after he saw the siblings laughing, he let of a breath of relief.

"Congratulation man. I never thought it's you going to be a father first. So tell me, when did you made the baby?" Dearka grinned.

Athrun glared at Dearka, but then smiled as he remembered the memory of him making love with Cagalli when he visited Orb on business a month ago. Would the baby be having blue hair and amber orbs, or emerald eyes and a blonde? He couldn't wait for another eight month when their bundle of joy finally arrive.

"You should worry about the elder council from both sides, especially since there might be a resistant from Coordinators or Naturals" Yzak reminded Athrun.

"Don't worry, I got it all sorted out," was the reply.

"Oh I can't wait for Cagalli to give birth," said Lacus, her eyes shone at the idea of a baby. "We are going to Aunts and Uncles, and both of you as parents! It's wonderful when it finally happen,"

Athrun smiled. "Me too Lacus, me too,"


End file.
